1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modular shelving systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved "knockdown" modular, vertical, formed-wire shelving system, which is especially well suited for retail applications, and which may be readily assembled and disassembled without tools to facilitate shipping, storing, and cleaning.
Although the shelving system of the present invention is especially well-suited for use in holding and displaying merchandise in retail applications, it can be used with equal advantage in many other commercial, industrial and residential applications and environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular shelving systems are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,138,123 (Maslow) and 3,208,408 (Maslow) disclose knockdown shelving units that have achieved great commercial success under the trademark ERECTA SHELF of Applicant's Assignee, InterMetro Industries Corporation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,424,111 (Maslow) and 3,523,508 (Maslow) disclose a modular adjustable shelving system that has also achieved great commercial success under InterMetro Industries' trademark SUPER ERECTA SHELF. This system comprises a formed-wire shelf component having a frusto-conically-shaped collar at each corner for receiving a support post. Each collar tapers outwardly toward its lower extremity when viewed in normal use. Generally cylindrical support posts, each having a plurality of uniformly spaced annular grooves formed in its outer surface, are secured to the shelf by means of a mounting assembly. Each mounting assembly comprises at least two separate, complementary, conical-shaped mounting members which are joined about and at least partially surround the support posts to define a sleeve. The outer surface of each sleeve is frusto-conically shaped. Thus, the mounting member is thickest at its bottom. The sleeves are sized to fit snugly within the shelf collars. A rib formed on an inside surface of each sleeve is sized to engage the grooves formed in the support posts.
In use, sleeves are first placed about each support post such that the rib formed on the inside surface of each sleeve engages an appropriate groove in the support post at the desired height. The support posts with the sleeves mounted thereon are then each passed through one respective collar at a corner of each shelf. The collars, sleeves, and posts firmly engage each other due to their relative respective sizes. When all support posts are inserted, the shelving system is placed in position and is ready for use. As the load on the shelf increases, a radially-inwardly directed force between the collars and sleeves brings the sleeves into locking relation with the posts due to the wedging action between the collars and sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,705 (Maslow) discloses an adjustable shelving system similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,508.
Other examples of known shelving systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,864 (Maslow); U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,077 (Niblock); U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,818 (Sudimak, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,670 (Kolvites, et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,044 (Welsch); U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,350 (Kolvites, et al.); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,519 (Welsch, et al.).
Although the foregoing shelving systems are well suited for many varied applications, there is a need for a formed-wire modular shelving system that is particularly well adapted for applications in retail establishments. Such a shelving system would allow for the easy installation or removal of one or more shelves without requiring the disassembly of the entire shelving system.
There is the further need for providing a shelving system with trim features for readily and inexpensively changing its appearance for promotional and/or informational purposes.